List of bus routes in the West Midlands county
Below is a list of all the Network West Midlands bus routes in the West Midlands (county)|West Midlands, England Route list This is a list of bus routes in the West Midlands County, England. The major bus operators in the West Midlands County area are National Express West Midlands, First Midland (who operate service 144 across the Worcestershire boundary) and Stagecoach (who operate services in Coventry only that also across the boundary with Worcestershire/Warwickshire). Page will updated again in April 2019 but page won’t be added to website until at least August/Septmber 2019. Then will be updated again in October 2019 but won’t be added to website until at least January 2019. Notes:- *Other operators in the West Midlands area includes Arriva (operates services 1/2/2E, 3/3A/3C & 110 within the West Midlands, but In the wider West Midlands they operate even more), Banga Travel (operate 530, 545 & 891. It was known as Banga Bus), Claribel Coaches (operates services S16, 55, 71E, 75 Mon-Fri only, 94, 167, 168, 424, 600 & 604), Corporate Express (operates service 335), Discount Travel Solutions (operates services 11A, 72 & 966), Frist through First Midland Red, Igo (was known as WMSNT), Johnsons Coach & Bus Travel (operates service 20 & X50 into/out of the West Midland area), LandFlight (operate service S10 only), Midland Classic (operates service X12 into/out of the West Midland area), National Express Coventry, National Express West Midlands, Rotala Group owners of Diamond Bus took over operations of Zak's Buses and Coaches which was founded in 1978. The business was transferred to Rotala’s subsidiary in 2006 under the Flight Hallmark branding. In April 2007 the Company was renamed to Central Connect Limited.. Then it took over the operations of North Birmingham Busways Which was founded in the 1990s. It was purchased on the 18th June 2007 by Rotala. It was then transferred to Central Connect on 20th August 2007. It then purchased Birmingham Motor Traction It purchased this company on in 2007..It then purchased Travel Ludlows It purchased this company also in 2007. The Ludlows name was integrated into the Diamond Brand in 2009., The Central Connect name was integrated into the Diamond Brand in March 2008. In January 2013 Rotala purchased First Midland’s depots in Kidderminster and Redditch. In April 2017 Rotala purchased the Arriva Midland’s Depot in Wednesbury. In July 2017 Rotala purchased Hansons Local Bus.(in July 2017 Hanson Bus was Purchased by Rotala), In January 2018 Diamond split their operations in to Diamond West Midlands, Signature Solihull branch only & Diamond Warwickshire/Worchester & In February 2018 Rotala purchased all operations of Central Buses and incorporated them into the Diamond operations.. Select Bus Services (operates services 67, 71, 71A (Schooldays jrny only), 877 & 878), Social Travel (operates service 11C.), Stagecoach (operates services U1, U2, U17, X17, X18, X68 & 585 (Sun only) in/out of the Coventry area), Sunny Travel (operates service 71E), Thandi Transport (operates services 37 & 334), Travel De Courcey and Walsall Community Transport. Forthcoming Changes This list is to be updated with new information about the changes to routes (e.g. new destinations) in the very near future. Below are changes due to happen, which will affect the terminating points of services. Changes to timetables are included. Services highlighted in Yellow are newly added to list / /2018 / /2018 This is a list of all the Network West Midlands bus routes in the West Midlands County, England. Routes 1-49 Routes 50-99 Routes 100-149 Routes 150-199 Routes 200-249 Routes 250-299 Routes 300-350 Routes 400-499 Routes 500-599 Routes 600-650 Routes 700-750 Routes 850-899 Routes 900-999 References West Midlands county Category:Bus transport in the West Midlands Bus routes Bus routes in the West Midlands Category:Bus routes in England